The Origin of Pop Team Epic
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: As told by me, on this APRIL FOOLS, Popuko and Pipimi's rise to fame, after one anime about a girl who's a pop idol becomes old news, before premiere night. But it seems that Sosogu won't take it lying down. Told twice in one one-shot (both male and female voices), and with a lot of nonsense that is Popuko and Pipimi's antics. Rated T for extreme violence and language.


**_Cold Open_**

* * *

Popuko and Pipimi met with Miz-K in his office, as they offered to be in a fanfic, for the spring.

 _This will be in Play Form._

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): No.

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): No!

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): NO!

(Cut to hallway)

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): No!

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): No.

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): No.

(Cut to the cafeteria)

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): No!

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): NO!

(Cut to meeting room)

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): No!

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): No.

(Cut to Miz-K's bathroom)

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): NOOOO!

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): NOOOOOOOO!

(Cut to Miz-K's bedroom)

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): NOOOOO! **NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO-!**

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us-?  
(Miz-K): **IF I ADD YOU, WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND QUIT BUGGING ME?**

(Pipimi): Yeah.

(Popuku): Of course, so…

(Popuko & Pipimi): Will you add us in your fanfics?  
(Miz-K): YES!

(Popuko & Pipimi): Thank you, sir!

(Popuko & Pipimi leaves)

And that's how we ended up with the following fanfic.

* * *

 ** _The Origins of Pop Team Epic  
(as told by Miz-K Productions)_**

* * *

 ** _Female Side of the Story_**

* * *

A poster of two 14-year old girls with deformed heads was shown. One was small with blonde hair and pigtails, and one was tall, with a huge head, blue hair, a red bow, and a polite smile. They were dressed in school uniforms, performing the double middle finger to the audience.

 _Remember the story of Pop Team Epic? Well, I'm here to tell you the REAL story behind this anime and manga series that had launched the BIGGEST party of the anime world in 2018. You see, it all started, four months ago…_

* * *

 ** _December 2017…_**

* * *

There were men in black suits, as they were promoting a brand-new anime called " _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ ", and it is an anime about a girl who is secretly an idol, and she lives with her childhood friend, who was oblivious about her. The man who thought of the idea, in a white suit and perverted smile, said that this was the greatest idea to boot. The anime idea was greenlit, and then he left with a huge sack of cash.

 **XXXXX**

Upon seeing the pilot episode, the next day, they were amazing, as it was enjoyable for the audience. The people watching were amazed, but… One man in a red suit said, "Uh… Dude… Why is there a giant dog in the anime? Didn't we had one in _Gintama_?"

The men were confused, as the main man of the group said, "Well, why not? Let's add him as a gag character, thinking they had a dog."

The men agreed, and " _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ " became the anime that started 2018! … … …or so we thought.

* * *

The following week, two girls, named Popuko and Pipimi, the same girls on the poster, were viewing the poster for the new anime. However, Popuko, the short one, was livid, as she growled, in a female voice "GRRRRRRR! How the hell does this cutesy bullshit get on the air, like that?"

Pipimi said, in calm female voice, "Don't be like that. It'll be a great anime. In fact, let's go home and get ready for the new anime to come out."

Popuko roared, with her eyes yellow and hostile, "NO! THIS IS UNCANNY! NO ONE will watch this snorefest!"

She marched off, armed with a nail-covered bat, and roared, "JUSTICE!"

Pipimi sighed, "Oh, boy…"

The two girls raced off to the building, where it was called " _King Records_ ". Popuko called out, "WHERE IS THE MANAGER FOR THIS ANIME?"

The man in black called, "Excuse me, ladies, but… But I believe you don't belong here. Please leave."

Popuko yelled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID? You're going to lose money, because of this ridiculous anime snorer!"

Pipimi said, "That's right. She has a point. Who watches romantic anime, without the perverted scenes?"

Popuko boomed, "GIVE IT STRAIGHT, YOU! Are you going to air this filth?"

The man shuddered, "Uh, we have the airdate set. It's already final…"

Popuko barked, "Impossible! I bet I can make an anime pilot, better than that!"

The man said, "I'd like that… If you have an idea, give it to me. I'll see what I can do. But I won't accept you in the January time slot. Maybe some time later in March or so…"

Popuko calmed down and said, "Okay. Bye."

 **SMASH!  
** She walked off, but then smashed a huge pot of flowers with her bat. She called, "REMEMBER WHAT I SAID!"

She walked off, as Pipimi bowed, "My apologies, good sir… Good day."

They left, as the man sighed, "Man… Let's hope we _never_ have an anime like these crazy women…"

* * *

And it did. The following week, Popuko delivered a videotape of the anime of their own: " _PopuPimi_ ". It's merely a 15-minute anime of random skits and a small episode plot which made no sense. The men enjoyed it, as the man in red said that it was amazingly awesome, in a humorous way. But the others agree it was no _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_. After a careful meeting, they decided to air the anime of their first choice. Only… They liked _PopuPimi_ more, as well. So, after careful deliberation, they decided to go for the anime of their choice: _They went with PopuPimi_.

That day, on Jan. 7th, 2018, _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ aired nationwide. The first episode aired, but…

 **RRRRRRRRIP!  
** Popuku yelled, "IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She instructed, "Ladies and gentlemen, for those who were expecting this trashy anime, we apologize. But that particular insomnia cure will never be seen, again! Instead, we bring you, randomness!"

Yes, _PopuPimi_ took over _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_. And in the end, the anime about a girl secretly becoming an idol was _axed_. And was replaced by _PopuPimi_ , but the title was scrapped by the suits in King Records. They decided to change that name, and make it more pop and bubbly, but pretty insane.

They called it… " ** _Pop Team Epic_** ".

* * *

Popuko punched at Pipimi.

(Popuko): HEY HEY HEY! Are you upset?

(Pipimi): I'm not upset.

Popuko punches again.

(Popuko): How about now? You upset-?

(Pipimi): I'm not upset.

Popuko prepares, but…

(Pipimi): I'm not-.

Popuko puts her arms down.

* * *

In due time, they ordered 12 hit episodes, airing in Japan, only on Sundays. Everyone loved the anime, and it was a huge hit. Today, _Pop Team Epic_ has ended its run, with Season 2 on the horizon.

The TV turned off, as a girl in long pink hair and a red bow was watching in delight.

She sang, " _Pop Team Epic…_ "

She snarled, " _Pop Team… Epic…_ "

She sobbed, "Pop Team Epic!"

She screamed, "POP! TEAM! **EPIIIIIIIIIC!** "

She hollered, as she was extremely angry, " **HOW MUCH MORE CAN SOSOGU HOSHIFURI CAN TAKE?** "

She explained, "Once… I was to be the hit pop idol celebrity, along with Korona and Shizuku! _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ was supposed to be the hit of the anime world! Better than any romantic trope you can think of! Fall in love with us, every week~!"

The first episode aired, as it showed the title card, "We finally get to see me! IT'S ME! IT'S MEEEEEEEEE!"

She sobbed, as Popuko ripped the title card in half, "Then along came… … … _Pop Team Epic_ … … … And then… RUINED!"

Sosogu started to snap, " _Someday… … …Oh, someday…_ I'LL MAKE THOSE PINT-SIZE PIXIES PAY!"

She roared, as she went demonic and unhinged, "I… will have my… **REVENGE!** "

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls' small house, Pipimi was counting her money. She said, "If we make more money off the reruns, we should do a second season!"

Popuko was swimming in _dinero,_ as she sang, " _Ooh, ooh, ohhhhh! Cash, baby, baby, cash! Cash! Cash man!_ "

Pipimi said, "Think of what we can buy, thanks to three months of hard work!"

Popuko said, "Oh? How about another TV, since I'm about to smash the old one?"

Pipimi turned the TV on and said, "Well, March Madness is almost over. Any ideas who to bet on, before we go plan on a second season?"

Popuko said, "Meh, I'm not into basketball."

She smiled, "OOH! Our show is on again!"

The TV started to go static, as Sosogu has torn apart the Pop Team Epic First Episode card.

Sosogu grinned, "IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She laughed, as she was by Korona and Shizuku, in the background, "We regret to inform you that _Pop Team Epic_ has been _cancelled_!"

She winked, as she said, "You little tarts! WE challenge you to a battle… _anime supremacy_."

Pipimi asked, "Who's that?"

Popuko sighed, turning away, "Who cares? Some has-been in granny panties."

Sosogu smirked, "Meet us at the King Records studio, and we'll sort out a deal… But if _you two_ don't show up…"

She roared, "THERE'LL BE NO MORE RERUNS!"

They held up the master copies of the 12 episodes of _Pop Team Epic_ , as Sosogu smirked, "…of _Pop Team Epic_ ~!"

Popuko shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Pipimi cried, "NO! THEY WOULDN'T!"

Sosogu smiled, "I'll admit, adding us in the end, to have them expect us… _was_ a bit creative… but it should be _our_ anime slot. But Drop Girls will be waiting, _Pop Team Epic_ …"

Sosogu held up a mic and roared, "IF YOU GOT THE _GUTS_!"

They winked, and they signed off. Popuko was enraged, as she snarled, "No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She started to go ballistic, as she shrieked and hollered, "DAMN YOU! **DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! DAMN THESE HARLOTS!** YOU'RE NOT EVEN TEENAGE IDOLS! **DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! NOOOOOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

She started to destroy furniture, as Pipimi walked off, calmly ignoring her tantrum.

After 20 minutes, Pipimi returned, as Popuko was panting in anger. Pipimi asked, "Are you done?"

Popuko smiled, "All better~! And don't worry. It'll all be replaced."

They dashed off, armed with weapons, and hopped aboard a huge red car. They drove off, heading to King Records, in which Drop Girls were waiting for them.

They arrived, as Sosogu smirked, "Lucky girls…"

They stepped out, as Popuko roared, "GIVE US BACK OUR EPISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODES!"

She giggled, "Pretty please?"

Pipimi shouted, "I see we arrived _too late_."

Sosogu smiled, "No… You're TOO EARLY! As usual…"

They raised their arms high and sang out their theme, very loudly. Popuko groaned, "DAMN IT! We gave them an April Fool's Promo, and they're serious!"

Pipimi said, "We have no choice… These two were behind the times!"

They went to their red sports car, and it suddenly transformed into a huge red robot. Popuko called out, "Quit your waffling, you thong-sniffers! I don't give a flip about your anime! Your anime sucks, and you know it!"

Sosogu said, "What anime? If it airs in the TV viewing audience, it's anime!"

She called out, "But you forget? KORONA! SHIZUKU! TRANSFORM!"

They started to glow, as they chanted, " ** _HOSHIIROOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

They transformed into huge giant mechas, with the same idol attire. Sosogu was transformed, as well. Sosogu fired a huge energy blast, as the red robot ducked. They flipped the bird, as Popuko boomed, "QUIT YOUR DAYDREAMING, YOU FREAKS!"

Sosogu called out, "They knew about us! What they didn't know was that we're made to transform into giant robots! They didn't like the idea, so they went to pop idol romance! WHO DOESN'T LOVE ROBOTS?"

Popuko shrieked, "I WILL KILL YOU WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

The red robot fired at the idols, with a huge missile cannon. They dodged it, but ended up destroying a huge city district. Sosogu launched a huge aura beam. The robot deflected it, and ended up destroying NHK-TV. Pipimi pressed the blue button and pulled the switch. The red robot fired a huge fiery beam of BBs and shells. Shizuki cried, as she ducked, "I don't wanna poke my eye ouuuuuuuuuuuuut!"

The BBs destroyed Tokyo Tower, and Sosogu roared, "YOU ARE VANDALS! You always ruin fun, by tormenting others!"

She fired her twin laser beams from her eyes, and the red robot dodged out of the way. The idol laser eyes destroyed a part of India, since it was a huge distance blast. The red robot revved its punches and assaulted the huge trio of giant robot mechas. They continued the onslaught, resulting in a huge fiery barrage of explosions, across the Japan area _and_ all throughout Asia and Australia, because the impact was so much that it caused collateral damage.

Minutes passed, as the entire land was in ruins, as Sosogu and her idols were standing tall. The red robot was exhausted, as Sosogu called, "Haven't you had enough? It's all over, _Pop Team Epic_. _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ is finally a reality!"

Popuko called, "Not so fast, Hoshifuri… We're not finished yet."

The red robot's head split opened, as it produced a huge energy ray gun, aimed towards the three girls. Pipimi typed the keys in and said, "Time for a pop idol crash down! You'll never work in this town, again!"

She set the laser beam to _Heat Seeking Idols_. The laser charged up, as Sosogu cried, "QUICK! The power of love and music will stop her!"

But Sosogu was stuck by a huge pool of cement in their ankles. They were drying, as Popuko said, "You're done for!"

Pipimi cried, "LASER FIRE… **NOW!** "

The beam fired, as it aimed at all three girls. Sosogu shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU COULDN'T!"

They were blasted, as they were destroyed, turning into giant shards of chrome body parts, strewn all over the streets of Japan. Sosogu was beeping in pain, as she was dying, "Daichi… Daichi… I… love… yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou…"

She slurred to nothing, as Popuko and Pipimi appeared from the red robot and were proud of their accomplishment. But then, the starry skies shone onto the girls of _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ girls, as Sosogu's ghost called out, "YOU'VE WON THIS TIME, _Pop Team Epic_! BUT WE WILL BE BACK!"

They disappeared into the night sky, plotting their future revenge.

 ** _NOTE:_** _They're not coming back._

Popuko smiled, "Well, we got rid of those harpies, forever… And nothing of value was lost."

Pipimi smirked, "All in a day's work~!"

Popuko raised her arm up and cheered, "High-five~!"

They high-fived, and they froze in place, producing a freeze frame, a la _Police Squad_.

 ** _Written by:  
Bubsy Nougat Jr._**

 ** _Producer by:  
Popuko Panini_**

 ** _Directed by:  
Sly Sterling Fox_**

 ** _Starring:  
Popuko & Pipimi_**

 ** _Stuntwork and Explosives by:  
Michael Bay_**

 ** _ALL OTHER SHIT By:  
Malarkey Hashsansha_**

 ** _And also starring:  
Guinevere the Hopping Lady_**

The men watching the anime, was completely shocked. This whole thing turned out to be a huge anime blockbuster show. The man in red barked, "I cannot believe that they paid all their money for a HUGE explosive action-packed show!"

He cheered, "BRILLIANT! _Pop Team Epic_ gets a SECOND SEASON~!"

The others were stunned, as the man in red asked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

The man in black said, "Uh, sir… You might wanna look at the budget to this…"

He read the budget on the anime they did, and suddenly gasped in horror. He called out, "Everyone leave… I wish to be alone."

They all left, as the man in red inhaled his breath. He hollered to the heavens, "Huuuuuuuuuuuuh… **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-!** "

 **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!  
** A huge air horn blared from a cruise ship, as the people of Japan were stunned by the loudest profanity that they ever heard.

Popuko and Pipimi remained in place, still with a high-five frozen, standing in the middle of a completely destroyed Tokyo, Japan.

 _And so, once again, anime is what it is today, thanks to these fine girls, out of ignorance, prejudice, and the American Waste, Pop Team Epic once again rids the majestic land of evil animes, making a world a better place for future anime legends, across the universe!  
 **THE ENNNNNNNNNNNNND!**_

* * *

 ** _APRIL FOOLS!_**

* * *

 ** _The Origins of Pop Team Epic  
(as told by Miz-K Productions)_**

* * *

 ** _Male Side of the Story_**

* * *

A poster of two 14-year old girls with deformed heads was shown. One was small with blonde hair and pigtails, and one was tall, with a huge head, blue hair, a red bow, and a polite smile. They were dressed in school uniforms, performing the double middle finger to the audience.

 _Remember the story of Pop Team Epic? Well, I'm here to tell you the REAL story behind this anime and manga series that had launched the BIGGEST party of the anime world in 2018. You see, it all started, four months ago…_

* * *

 ** _December 2017…_**

* * *

There were men in black suits, as they were promoting a brand-new anime called " _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ ", and it is an anime about a girl who is secretly an idol, and she lives with her childhood friend, who was oblivious about her. The man who thought of the idea, in a white suit and perverted smile, said that this was the greatest idea to boot. The anime idea was greenlit, and then he left with a huge sack of cash.

 **XXXXX**

Upon seeing the pilot episode, the next day, they were amazing, as it was enjoyable for the audience. The people watching were amazed, but… One man in a red suit said, "Uh… Dude… Why is there a giant dog in the anime? Didn't we had one in _Gintama_?"

The men were confused, as the main man of the group said, "Well, why not? Let's add him as a gag character, thinking they had a dog."

The men agreed, and " _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ " became the anime that started 2018! … … …or so we thought.

* * *

The following week, two girls, named Popuko and Pipimi, the same girls on the poster, were viewing the poster for the new anime. However, Popuko, the short one, was livid, as she growled, in a male voice, "GRRRRRRR! How the hell does this cutesy bullshit get on the air like that? I'm SO ANGRYYYYYYYY!"

Pipimi said, in calm male voice, "Good grief. It'll be a great anime. In fact, let's go home and get ready for the new anime to come out."

Popuko roared, with her eyes yellow and hostile, "NO! UNCANNY! NO ONE will watch this snoozefest!"

She marched off, armed with a nail-covered bat, and roared, "REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGE!"

Pipimi sighed, "Oh, boy…"

The two girls raced off to the building, where it was called " _King Records_ ". Popuko called out, "WHERE IS THE MANAGER FOR THIS ANIME?"

The man in black called, "Excuse me, ladies, but… But I believe you don't belong here. Please leave."

Popuko yelled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID? You're going to lose money, because of this ridiculous anime snorer!"

Pipimi said, "That's right. She has a point. Who watches romantic anime, without the hentai?"

Popuko boomed, "GIVE IT STRAIGHT, YOU! Are you going to air this filth?"

The man shuddered, "Uh, we have the airdate set. It's already final…"

Popuko barked, "Impossible! I bet I can make an anime pilot, better than that crap!"

The man said, "I'd like that… If you have an idea, give it to me. I'll see what I can do. But I won't accept you in the January time slot. Maybe some time later in March or so…"

Popuko calmed down and said, "Okay. Bye."

 **SMASH!  
** "BAT SMASH!" **  
**She walked off, but then smashed a huge pot of flowers with her bat. She called, "REMEMBER WHAT I SAID! Or you'll be like the vase."

She walked off, as Pipimi bowed, "Alright, bye… Good day."

They left, as the man sighed, "Man… Let's hope we _never_ have an anime like these crazy women…"

* * *

And it did. The following week, Popuko delivered a videotape of the anime of their own: " _PopuPimi_ ". It's merely a 15-minute anime of random skits and a small episode plot which made no sense. The men enjoyed it, as the man in red said that it was amazingly awesome, in a humorous way. But the others agree it was no _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_. After a careful meeting, they decided to air the anime of their first choice. Only… They liked _PopuPimi_ more, as well. So, after careful deliberation, they decided to go for the anime of their choice: _They went with PopuPimi_.

That day, on Jan. 7th, 2018, _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ aired nationwide. The first episode aired, but…

 **RRRRRRRRIP!  
** Popuku yelled, "IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She instructed, "Ladies and gentlemen, for those who were expecting this trashy anime, we apologize. But that particular insomnia cure will never be seen, again! Instead, we bring you, randomness!"

Yes, _PopuPimi_ took over _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_. And in the end, the anime about a girl secretly becoming an idol was _axed_. And was replaced by _PopuPimi_ , but the title was scrapped by the suits in King Records. They decided to change that name, and make it more pop and bubbly, but pretty insane.

They called it… " ** _Pop Team Epic_** ".

* * *

Popuko punched at Pipimi.

(Popuko): HEY HEY HEY! Are you upset?

(Pipimi): I'm not upset.

Popuko punches again.

(Popuko): How about now? You upset-?

(Pipimi): I'm not upset.

Popuko prepares, but…

(Pipimi): I'm not-.

Popuko puts her arms down.

* * *

In due time, they ordered 12 hit episodes, airing in Japan, only on Sundays. Everyone loved the anime, and it was a huge hit. Today, _Pop Team Epic_ has ended its run, with Season 2 on the horizon.

The TV turned off, as a girl in long pink hair and a red bow was watching in delight.

She sang, " _Pop Team Epic…_ "

She snarled, " _Pop Team… Epic…_ "

She sobbed, "Pop Team Epic!"

She screamed, "POP! TEAM! **EPIIIIIIIIIC!** "

She hollered, as she was extremely angry, " **HOW MUCH MORE CAN SOSOGU HOSHIFURI CAN TAKE?** "

She explained, "Once… I was to be the hit pop idol celebrity, along with Korona and Shizuku! _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ was supposed to be the hit of the anime world! Better than any romantic trope you can think of! Fall in love with us, every week~!"

The first episode aired, as it showed the title card, "We finally get to see me! IT'S ME! IT'S MEEEEEEEEE!"

She sobbed, as Popuko ripped the title card in half, "Then along came… … … _Pop Team Epic_ … … … And then… RUINED!"

Sosogu started to snap, " _Someday… … …Oh, someday…_ I'LL MAKE THOSE PINT-SIZE PIXIES PAY!"

She roared, as she went demonic and unhinged, "I… will have my… **REVENGE!** "

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls' small house, Pipimi was counting her money. She said, "If we make more money off the reruns, we should do a second season!"

Popuko was swimming in _dinero,_ as she sang, " _Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, honey…_ "

Pipimi said, "Dolla-dolla~! Hey, think of what we can buy, thanks to three months of hard work!"

Popuko said, "Oh? How about another TV, since I'm about to smash the old one?"

Pipimi turned the TV on and said, "Well, March Madness is almost over. Any ideas who to bet on, before we go plan on a second season?"

Popuko said, "Meh, I'm more of LeBron than college greenhorns."

She smiled, "OOH! Our show is on again! Turn it up!"

The TV started to go static, as Sosogu has torn apart the Pop Team Epic First Episode card.

Sosogu grinned, "IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She laughed, as she was by Korona and Shizuku, in the background, "We regret to inform you that _Pop Team Epic_ has been _cancelled_!"

She winked, as she said, "You little tarts! WE challenge you to a battle… _anime supremacy_."

Pipimi asked, "Who's that?"

Popuko sighed, turning away, "Who cares? Some has-been in granny panties."

Sosogu smirked, "Meet us at the King Records studio, and we'll sort out a deal… But if _you two_ don't show up…"

She roared, "THERE'LL BE NO MORE RERUNS!"

They held up the master copies of the 12 episodes of _Pop Team Epic_ , as Sosogu smirked, "…of _Pop Team Epic_ ~!"

Popuko shrieked, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Pipimi cried, "NO! THEY WOULDN'T!"

Sosogu smiled, "I'll admit, adding us in the end, to have them expect us… _was_ a bit creative… but it should be _our_ anime slot. But Drop Girls will be waiting, _Pop Team Epic_ …"

Sosogu held up a mic and roared, "IF YOU GOT THE _GUTS_!"

They winked, and they signed off. Popuko was enraged, as she snarled, "No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She started to go ballistic, as she shrieked and hollered, "DAMN YOU! **DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! DAMN THESE BITCHES! POPUKO MAAAAAAAD! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! POPUKO MAAAAAAAAD! POPUKO SMASH! GET REVENGE ON WORLD! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She started to destroy furniture, as Pipimi walked off, calmly ignoring her tantrum.

After 20 minutes, Pipimi returned, as Popuko was panting in anger. Pipimi asked, "Are you done?"

Popuko smiled, "Yes~! And don't worry. It'll all be replaced."

They dashed off, armed with weapons, and hopped aboard a huge red car. They drove off, heading to King Records, in which Drop Girls were waiting for them.

They arrived, as Sosogu smirked, "Lucky girls…"

They stepped out, as Popuko roared, "GIVE US BACK OUR EPISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODES!"

She giggled, "Pretty please?"

Pipimi shouted, "I see we arrived _too late_."

Sosogu smiled, "No… You're TOO EARLY! As usual…"

They raised their arms high and sang out their theme, very loudly. Popuko groaned, "DAMN IT! We gave them an April Fool's Promo, and they're serious!"

Pipimi said, "We have no choice… No time to lose! _GO, Red Robo!_ "

They went to their red sports car, and it suddenly transformed into a huge red robot. Popuko called out, "Quit your waffling, you thong-sniffers! I don't give a flip about your anime! Your anime sucks, and you know it!"

Sosogu said, "What anime? If it airs in the TV viewing audience, it's anime!"

She called out, "But you forget? KORONA! SHIZUKU! TRANSFORM!"

They started to glow, as they chanted, " ** _HOSHIIROOOOOOOOOOOOO!_** "

They transformed into huge giant mechas, with the same idol attire. Sosogu was transformed, as well. Sosogu fired a huge energy blast, as the red robot ducked. They flipped the bird, as Popuko boomed, "QUIT YOUR DAYDREAMING, YOU FREAKS!"

Sosogu called out, "They knew about us! What they didn't know was that we're made to transform into giant robots! They didn't like the idea, so they went to pop idol romance! WHO DOESN'T LOVE ROBOTS?"

Popuko shrieked, "I WILL KILL YOU WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

The red robot fired at the idols, with a huge missile cannon. They dodged it, but ended up destroying a huge city district. Sosogu launched a huge aura beam. The robot deflected it, and ended up destroying NHK-TV. Pipimi pressed the blue button and pulled the switch. The red robot fired a huge fiery beam of BBs and shells. Shizuki cried, as she ducked, "I don't wanna poke my eye ouuuuuuuuuuuuut!"

The BBs destroyed Tokyo Tower, and Sosogu roared, "YOU ARE VANDALS! You always ruin fun, by tormenting others!"

She fired her twin laser beams from her eyes, and the red robot dodged out of the way. The idol laser eyes destroyed a part of India, since it was a huge distance blast. The red robot revved its punches and assaulted the huge trio of giant robot mechas. They continued the onslaught, resulting in a huge fiery barrage of explosions, across the Japan area _and_ all throughout Asia and Australia, because the impact was so much that it caused collateral damage.

Minutes passed, as the entire land was in ruins, as Sosogu and her idols were standing tall. The red robot was exhausted, as Sosogu called, "Haven't you had enough? It's all over, _Pop Team Epic_. _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ is finally a reality!"

Popuko called, "Not so fast, Hoshifuri… We're not finished yet."

The red robot's head split opened, as it produced a huge energy ray gun, aimed towards the three girls. Pipimi typed the keys in and said, "Time for a pop idol beat down! Your show is over!"

She set the laser beam to _Heat Seeking Idols_. The laser charged up, as Sosogu cried, "QUICK! The power of love and music will stop her!"

But Sosogu was stuck by a huge pool of cement in their ankles. They were drying, as Popuko said, "You're powers are done for!"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Yeah, I did that on purpose._

Pipimi cried, "LASER FIRE… **NOW!** "

The beam fired, as it aimed at all three girls. Sosogu shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU COULDN'T!"

They were blasted, as they were destroyed, turning into giant shards of chrome body parts, strewn all over the streets of Japan. Sosogu was beeping in pain, as she was dying, "Daichi… Daichi… I… love… yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou…"

She slurred to nothing, as Popuko and Pipimi appeared from the red robot and were proud of their accomplishment. But then, the starry skies shone onto the girls of _Hoshiiro Girl Drop_ girls, as Sosogu's ghost called out, "YOU'VE WON THIS TIME, _Pop Team Epic_! BUT WE WILL BE BACK!"

They disappeared into the night sky, plotting their future revenge.

 ** _NOTE:_** _They're not coming back._

Popuko smiled, "Well, we got rid of those harpies, forever… And not a stone turned."

Pipimi smirked, "All in a day's work~!"

Popuko raised her arm up, and cheered, " _Za warudo!_ "

They high-fived, and they froze in place, producing a freeze frame, a la _Police Squad_.

 ** _Written by:  
Bubsy Nougat Jr._**

 ** _Producer by:  
Popuko Panini_**

 ** _Directed by:  
Sly Sterling Fox_**

 ** _Starring:  
Popuko & Pipimi_**

 ** _Stuntwork and Explosives by:  
Michael Bay_**

 ** _ALL OTHER SHIT By:  
Babalouie Smishsmash_**

 ** _And also starring:  
Gazelle the Hopping Lady_**

The men watching the anime, was completely shocked. This whole thing turned out to be a huge anime blockbuster show. The man in red barked, "I cannot believe that they paid all their money for a HUGE explosive action-packed show!"

He cheered, "BRILLIANT! _Pop Team Epic_ gets a SECOND SEASON~!"

The others were stunned, as the man in red asked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

The man in black said, "Uh, sir… You might wanna look at the budget to this…"

He read the budget on the anime they did, and suddenly gasped in horror. He called out, "Everyone leave… I wish to be alone."

They all left, as the man in red inhaled his breath. He hollered to the heavens, "Huuuuuuuuuuuuh… **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-!** "

 **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!  
** A huge air horn blared from a cruise ship, as the people of Japan were stunned by the loudest profanity that they ever heard.

Popuko and Pipimi remained in place, still with a high-five frozen, standing in the middle of a completely destroyed Tokyo, Japan.

 _And so, once again, anime is what it is today, thanks to these fine girls, out of ignorance, prejudice, and the American Waste, Pop Team Epic once again rids the majestic land of evil animes, making a world a better place for future anime legends, across the universe!  
 **THE ENNNNNNNNNNNNND!**_

* * *

 ** _APRIL FOOLS!_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Despite that I repeated myself, I wanted to recreate the format of using the male and female voices of Popuko and Pipimi, like in the anime. As for which voices I would use, well, since they may or may not be used real soon, I would imagine using Popuko for Jeannie Tirado & Patrick Seitz, and Pipimi for Kate Higgins and Matthew Mercer, both for the English Dub. But one can dream.  
Also, I apologize if this fic made no sense, whatsoever. I don't like April Fool's Day, EVER! But I figured, since Pop Team Epic came out as an anime, and since the anime has already ended, with a POSSIBLE Season 2, I figured "Why not?"  
Interesting trivia, since it's April Fool's Day, Hoshiiro Girl Drop released a trailer for their anime, last year, on that day (April 1st, 2017). Who would've guessed?_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading~!  
Added NOTE: _**_Good to back, after 200 fanfics!_


End file.
